


i found love where it wasn't supposed to be (right in front of me)

by sense8



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Pining, Prom, idk basically a giant ball of fluffy trash, pre-prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sense8/pseuds/sense8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their last year of high school, and Riley's just a little bit in love with the adorable football player with the odd last name.</p><p>♡ or: a blueski high school au ft. pining and flirting ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	i found love where it wasn't supposed to be (right in front of me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is literal trash please drown me
> 
> thecluster8.tumblr.com

She’s only lived here for a few months, but she’s absolutely smitten with the idea of this boy – this fucking _Adonis_. He’s all giggles and smirks and glances cut short. There’s not a moment of his existence, Riley thinks, that isn’t spent being adored by every living creature.

He’s a miracle of creation –

And, well, Riley is pissed at herself for being so tied up in him. There isn’t a second of her days, anymore, that is devoted to anything other than dreaming of what could be between them.

During lunch, she hardly gets anything down because she’s so focused on the doe-eyed boy across the cafeteria; Gym class is a wreck, and she’s skinned her knee twice due to her incessant drooling over Will’s muscles in his uniform; in English class, her grade has dropped two letter’s because Will _fucking_ Gorski sits behind her, and always asks for the _date_ or the _time_ or _anything_ that would normally sound boring, coming from anyone _but_ him.

It’s a constant struggle, being so emotionally dedicated to someone so clueless. Like, they talk – and it’s great – but sometimes Riley can’t help but wonder if they’ll ever have anything _more_ than little moments.

It seems impossible, like Will doesn’t want to admit to their bond. Thing is, there _is_ a bond, and it’s a constant, unwavering thing.

Like now, Will’s sitting across from her in the library, nose stuck in his Chemistry book and a smirk on his face. He glances up, occasionally, makes some silly little face at Riley, as if it weren’t completely _obliterating_.

Her heart is beating.

She says, “Will you quit,” and it comes out as more of a demand than a question. Will just inhales, his smile staying put.

“Flustered is a good look on you,” he plays, licking his lips.

Her mouth goes dry.

With a stern look of solemnity, she forces, “I am not _flustered_.” And, if she should have realized that encouraging his prodding would lead to utter embarrassment, it missed – because his book is closed, his eyebrows are raised, and he’s leaning forward so that he’s closer to her than before.

“Really?” He queries, intentions obvious.

Riley chokes, taken completely by surprise. Her face is no-doubt completely blushed, and in raising her hand to cover her mouth, her pen has left what she assumed to be a long, large trail of ink across her cheek.

Will’s laughter is next, loud and abrupt. His eyes are crinkling at the edges and his lips are parting. Every bit of his existence is in flames, and it’s electric. So much life is radiating out of him that Riley isn’t sure how anyone could be anything but overjoyed. He’s a blessing – cruelly innocent, but a blessing, nonetheless.

She’s fucked.

♡♡♡

The universe is against her.

Everyone that Riley knows, aside from will, agrees that her pining is _beyond_ oblivious. They say, “You become so lively around him,” or, “I’ve never seen someone so in love,” and it becomes an issue, because, well –

If everyone can see it, and it’s as simple as that, Will can only either be: 1) completely oblivious, or 2) completely uninterested.

Will Gorski, the most infuriating high school student known to mankind, is single-handedly destroying Riley’s life, like a tornado set on ripping apart everything in sight. He’s a natural disaster, walking and talking and breathing, so complex yet so simple.

His existence makes her wish for immortality, just so she can sit and feel and roll in self-pity, for all of eternity. Her friends are cruel, though, and refuse to let her do anything remotely helpful to her situation. Kala (the cold-hearted, lovable Goddess, she is), for example, is dead set on forcing Riley to participate in life.

Even if it takes the force of both her own pressuring and her unhelpful, somewhat spooky boyfriend, Wolfgang’s, Kala is set on getting Riley out of the band room and into the school’s population.  It takes an entire twenty minutes before Wolfgang rolls his eyes at the constant, “Come on, Riley! This is exactly what you need!” and practically throws Riley over his shoulder, yanking her into the hallway to face the harsh reality of life.

“You’re a dick,” Riley deadpans.

Kala just giggles, grabbing at her boyfriend’s hand, giving him the OK to let Riley go. It’s disgusting, watching a couple so in love when she can’t even build up the courage to ask her crippling crush if there’s anything there.

And, while she’s tempted to turn around and bury herself in a closet full of tuba’s and trumpet’s and musical instruments alike, Riley knows that doing any such thing will end in Wolfgang’s strength, and Kala’s overwhelming enthusiasm. So, she settles, and drudges behind the pair as they make their way to the school’s auditorium, already filled with students and teachers and _zest_.

“Pep-rallies are the bane of my existence,” Riley mutters, honest.

Kala just shakes her head, opening the doors and letting the gusto out, like a repellent on Riley’s type. She’d much rather be locked in an underground cellar, listening to pop music to no end, than be surrounded by so many riled up hormone factories. Why so many people enjoy this type of thing, she’ll never understand.

It’s a dreadful experience, really, having to sit with her grade, all up-close to the action. The seniors are in the front, right behind the sports players, which contain, of course, Will Gorski. And, with their late entrance, the entire student body is aware of her presence, especially _Gorski_ , who makes an obvious effort to find his way to a spot near her.

As he presses up close, his warmth radiating through his sports’ jersey, through her jacket, into her, she can’t stop from shivering. She wonders, _does he see it now_? But, of course he doesn’t, because he’s too busy being cocky, flicking her hand and her knee and every part of her that is visible to the human eye. It’s like he lives for teasing her, tossing around her emotions.

Eventually, Riley works up enough voice to hiss, “Do you mind?”

But, Will, the adorable bastard he is, makes his usual _I’m-Too-Perfect-For-This-World_ face, and hums, “Nope,” before nudging her shoulder with his own.

She has no choice but to sigh, roll her eyes, and stare forward at Principal Turing as she drones on about the importance of keeping the bathrooms clean, or whatever. It’s hard to focus, though, with the (possibly) most attractive person in Chicago state at her side, making her all but _melt_ in her seat.

It’s like that for the rest of the assembly – the whole thirty-five minutes – Will’s constant bugging, Riley’s unsteady breathing, and complete humiliation to fill the moments between. When it finally ends, Riley is the first one out, unable to take any more of it.

Her mind is racing.

♡♡♡

When the prom theme is announced, Riley cringes.

“Soulmates of the Century,” Nomi reads out, staring at the poster that’s pinned up in front of the group. Amanita, grabbing onto her girlfriend’s arm, squeaks at it, jumping around like a toddler.

She practically shouts, “This is fantastic!” before pressing a loud, quick kiss into Nomi’s cheek. “We can just go as ourselves.”

Capheus giggles from behind them, and Riley rolls her eyes.

Relationships aren’t all that they’re cracked up to be, she’s decided. They just make everyone around more uncomfortable than need be, and it’s infuriating. I has _nothing_ to do with her impending loneliness, or the fact that Will Gorski is making her life 10x harder, or that she’s unable to create a relationship of her own with him.

Relationships are just annoying.

“Oh, c’mon, Riley,” Amanita says, gripping onto Nomi’s arm like a lifeboat. “You just wait. One day, soon, Will is gonna see what he’s been missing.”

And, with Amanita’s expression of hopefulness, Riley is completely convinced that Will doesn’t feel the same – because, now, everyone that she knows is aware of her feelings, no matter how hard she’s tried to hide it. Moving to Chicago has to have been the worst decision that, on his daughter’s behalf, her father has ever made. (Even ahead of letting her play in a hot tub, mid-winter, resulting in pneumonia.)

Riley’s shoulder’s droop. She’s in too deep.

♡♡♡

With the cool, midnight breeze climbing in through her window, Riley’s stuck in her thoughts.

Prom is coming up, and she keeps telling herself, and everyone around her, that she doesn’t want to go. Thing is, she _does_ want to go – a lot. She wants to listen to crappy, overplayed songs, while dancing with her best friend’s; she wants to wear some expensive, glitzy dress that she’ll probably never look at again; she wants to enjoy her high school experience. Mostly, though, she wants to be there with _Will_.

 _Will_ , who’s always there.

 _Will_ , with too big a heart.

 _Will_ , who wears too much cologne.

 _Will_ , the most lovable person that Riley has the privilege of knowing.

She’s completely and utterly trapped under a pile of emotions, all caused by some boy with pretty eyes and an over-confident smirk. There’s so much to him, and Riley wants to find out everything. For some reason, she can’t let go of him – she’s so caught up in these dreams of him, that it’s unimaginable to want anything other than him.

He’s got a deadlock on her heart, and it’s like he doesn’t even bother to care.

♡♡♡

It’s May 1st, and prom is officially being prepared for.

Riley, Sun, Capheus, and Will are the only four of the group that are going stag, it seems, and Riley’s beyond infuriated. There’s a perfect opportunity for Will to ask her out, but he wont – and there’s a perfect opportunity for her to ask Will out, but she’s terrified of what he’d say.

So, she’s stuck going alone, or not at all.

And, she can’t just _not go_ , because this is her last chance at something like this. The end of the school year is right around the corner, and she isn’t ready to give up on her youth yet.

It’s a little frustrating, though, because it seems like everyone has someone.

Lito has Hernando, Diego is going with Dani, Nomi and Neets are an obvious pair, Kala and Wolfgang are, as well – leaving Riley alone, with her stupid crush.

“Cheer up, Riley,” Capheus says as they walk to Spanish II. “Prom will be fun, no matter what.”

When she looks at him, his smile is enough to bring out one of her own. She figures, there could be a worse person to go to prom on a not-date with. Capheus is great, and everyone knows it. He’s a ray of sunshine, able to make anyone’s day.

Riley wishes it were that easy, being happy.

♡♡♡

Chemistry is the worst.

Riley’s partner is, of course, Will Gorski. And, as always, Will makes it his personal mission in life to fluster Riley more than she thought possible. The whole class period, while mixing chemicals over a flame of sorts, Will is staring into Riley, making her movements uneasy and her mind self-conscious.

“Can I help you?” She asks, adjusting her lab coat to cover her legs, more.

Will just watches, impassive. “No, I’m good.”

For a while, it’s like this: Riley working, Will pitching in here and there, little to no conversation. She begins to wonder what his issue is, because usually he makes an effort to piss her off, or make her laugh, or something, _anything_. Now, he’s just making her uncomfortable.

He’s never been this quiet, never this _inactive_. It’s not until the end of class that she comments on his unusual behavior. There’s five minutes until the bell, and everyone is just cleaning up.

As Riley pulls her gloves off, she glances over and scans him. His poker face is on, and Riley’s not sure why. “What’s your problem today, Gorski?”

Will just shakes his head, shrugs his shoulders. He copies her actions, removing his own lab gear, and washes his hands, even though there’s no real need to. There’s something very off about his manner, and it’s extremely confusing to Riley.

“Just thinking.”

Riley huffs. “About what?”

Will smiles. “Just _things_.”

Taking her goggles off of the counter, Will places everything in its correct spot, leaving Riley speechless and awkward, back pack on one arm and mouth hanging. He just raises his eyebrows at her, gathering his own belongings. 

With the class talking amongst themselves, counting down until period ends, Will just smirks, his usual look, and taps Riley’s shin with his foot. Mood completely changed, Riley’s a bit whiplashed, completely confused.

And, it’s like Will doesn’t think anything of it, his random attitude alteration. Instead of giving any indication to why he’s acting so strange, he just starts pestering her, like usual.  

Riley is a sucker for this kid.

♡♡♡

The group gets together a week before prom happens. They head to a local mall, and spend a good part of the day shopping for last-minute items that would go good with Soulmates; matching charms, temporary tattoos, etc.

Riley only tags along because Kala threatens her with her boyfriend’s muscles, again, and as much fun as it sounds to be, Riley really doesn’t enjoy being thrown around like a puppet. Also, even if she doesn’t mention it, she’d quite like to get to the bottom of her whole Will situation, because he’s been acting strange, off and on, ever since that day in Chemistry.

So, she decides to spend her Saturday with twelve rambunctious teens, all of which she has the pleasure of calling her friends, creating chaos in a mall full of the elderly, the irritated, and everyone else who’s managed to find themselves there.

It’s not until they’ve taken a pit stop in the food court that Riley really takes interest in the day. With her mouth stuffed with pizza and grease probably dripping down her cheek, Neets slides into the booth next to her and wiggles her eyebrows.

“So,” she whispers, smiling so hard that it looks like Capheus rubbed off on her.

Riley swallows what she can and wipes her face with the sleeve of her jacket. She knows that she looks awful, but, to be fair, she hadn’t expected to be attacked with conversation so early in her day.

“So what?”

Amanita laughs, then looks down the table to where Will and Hernando are sitting, babbling some conversation while eating veggie burgers. Riley follows her eyes, and gives a confused look.

“Hm?” She asks again, taking another bite.

Neets whisper-shouts, “What’d he say?” only further confusing Riley.

Between Riley’s chewing and shrugging, Amanita rolls her eyes.

“C’mon, you can tell me. It was like a week ago, so I know he’s said something!”

Riley just swallows her food, shakes her head, and deadpans her. “Something about what?”

Amanita gives in, finally, and as Riley takes another bite, whispers, “I told Will how you feel about him!”

It takes her a moment to process what Neets has just said, and when she does, hey eyes go wide and the food in her mouth shoots across the table, leaving her choking and Sun covered in pizza-remnants.

Everyone looks over, including Will, causing Riley’s choking to worsen.

“Oh my God,” Dani shouts, standing up.

With a miniature freak out beginning within the group, Amanita manages to pull Riley out of the booth and perform a quick, awkward Heimlich maneuver.

“Fuck!” Riley shouts as she takes a breath, grabbing Amanita’s shoulders.

With everyone jumping forward, Riley manages to wave them off. In her mid-panic state and her humiliation, she all but drags Neets into the ladies room, leaving everyone in a confused haze.

After the door finally shuts behind them, Riley inhales deeply. “Why would you do that?”

Neets swallows, visibly, and sighs. “I could’ve sworn he would say something by now! Plus, I thought he felt the same way! I was just trying to push things along.”

And, if Riley wants to be pissed, she really can’t. Amanita is sweet, and had the best intentions. It’s not like she set out to ruin Riley’s life – it just happened. So, she forces herself to calm down, knowing that there’s nothing to do now but take in the realization that Will has known, for some time now, that Riley is basically head over heels in love with him – and hasn’t done anything about it.

Which means, unfortunately, and heartbreakingly, that Will doesn’t feel the same.

Riley is in anguish. She’s a corpse of a once living person. She is no more.

“I’m really sorry, Riley. If you want, I can go tell him I was joking!”

Riley shakes her head, just sighs again. “No, it’s alright. The damage is done. Plus, we both know that’d never work.” She looks Amanita in the eyes. “I’ll survive.”

♡♡♡

The rest of the day is shit.

Riley is too worried about what Will is thinking to have any fun, and it’s pretty obvious to everyone that she’s not having a great time – so the entire time, everyone is pestering her, trying to cheer her up or figure what he problem it. She can’t tell them, though, because she doesn’t want to make the situation worse than it already is, if that’s possible.

So, when Kala confronts her, worry in her eyes, Riley just says, “I’m alright, Kala. Please.” And, that seems to work, for the most part.

Until the group stops in a shoe store, that is. With everyone dispersed, Riley is hesitantly standing near the front of the store, flicking through her phone in an attempt to pass time. She figures that no one is even paying attention to her, until she gets a text from no other than Will.

**_Hey there kiddo, what’s the happs??_ **

Riley sighs heavily and shakes her head, opening imessage. She types out a quick response, and heads back to some app that she was currently using to avoid people.

**_nm just waiting._ **

After a few seconds, she gets a reply.

**_Wanna talk about it? What’s up?_ **

Riley takes a second before looking up, because she knows Will and knows that he’ll be waiting for her. She doesn’t understand, though, why he’s putting effort into someone who could easily take it the wrong way.

There’s no point in questioning his motives, however, because she’ll obviously never build up the courage to ask him. So, she settles on nodding when he waves from across the store. She can’t exactly stop him, so she lets him sit beside her in front of the sandals section. His knee is touching hers’ and her heart is thumping.

She’s never been so nervous.

“Hey,” Will says, eyes soft.

Riley lets her phone’s screen go dark, saying, “Hi.”

They sit for a while, and watch as their friends jump around, trying on shoes that they know they wont leave with. It’s fun for a bit, until it’s not, because there’s so much tension built up that Riley can’t stand it.

She looks at him, finally. Her ears are ringing.

It takes every ounce of will power that she has to say, “I just want you to be happy.” Her face is definitely red, after, and she just wants to get out. Her car is parked right outside, and it’d be so easy to make a run for it – even though she knows that she wont.

Will takes a moment. “What do you mean?”

And, Riley inhales deeply, angrily. He can’t be serious. He is _not_ about to make her say it, because she doesn’t think she physically can.

For a few seconds, Riley just stares at him, bewildered. Then, Lito walks up, and asks for Will’s help with something. It’s awkward and humiliating, and Riley is almost positive that after she gets home she’s going to lock herself in her room for the rest of her life. She figures that Will can tell, and he’s sorry, because he tells Lito, “In a minute.”

Thing is, Riley doesn’t want to do this – can’t do this.

“No, it’s okay. Just go.”

Will and Lito look at her, and Will’s face is full of confliction.

“Please, Will. I don’t want to talk about this now.”

With hesitation, he finally stands up. He leaves with, “Fine. But we need to talk, eventually. Okay?”

And, knowing that he wont leave until she gives him some type of verification, she says a small, “Alright,” and sends him on his way.

Riley doesn’t know why she deserves to live.

♡♡♡

Riley manages to avoid Will for the majority of the week.

The only time that any issues appear is when they share a class. It’s easy to handle, though, because she can usually outrun him (in Gym), ask for a new partner (English and Chemistry), or hideout in the bathroom (Lunch). Other than that, he’s pretty avoidable in the hallways, what with so many students hiding her from him.

She can do this, she thinks. She just needs to avoid him until graduation, and then she’ll never have to deal with the embarrassment of being rejected, ever again.

♡♡♡

The day of prom, Riley decides not to go.

She can return her dress, or sell it on the internet; Sun and Capheus have each other, so they wont be going alone, _alone_ ; and the rest of her friends seem to pre-occupied to care about her whereabouts. She rents a movie and decides to live out the night in sadness and Heath Ledger trying to seduce Julia Stiles.

Her father tries not to pry when the clock hits six, and it’s an hour before the dance begins. He just brings her more popcorn and gives her a kiss on the forehead – like any supportive parent should.

The distractions begin to come more and more as the night furthers, and her phone starts blowing up.

**_Where are u??_ **

**_Riles are you coming or?? C’mon…_ **

**_don’t do this to urself, it’s the end of the year_ **

For the most part she ignores everyone, but when Kala calls for the 17th time, she’s given no choice but to answer, hastily.

“What is it?” She asks, smashing the pause button on her remote.

Kala huffs into the microphone. “Where are you? The dance started two hours ago!”

“I decided to stay home.”

“Riley, come on. There is still an hour left. You can make it!” Kala begs.

Riley just shakes her head. “I don’t want to deal with Will, Kala.”

Then, the sound of ruffling fills her ears, as if the phone is being passed over. Within seconds, Nomi’s voice fills the line.

“Riley? Hey, Riley! It’s Nomi. Listen, I know that there’s a lot of drama between you and Will and everything, but just listen to me when I say you should come. I promise, all of us have your backs. Thing about it, this is probably your last prom.”

Riley sighs. She’s tempted to hang up. “I just can’t, okay.”

Nomi begins talking to someone, covering to phone with her hand to make the conversation inaudible. Riley swears that she’s ready to hang up if _someone_ takes over the line.

“Listen,” Nomi begins, “You really need to get down here.”

Before she can continue, Riley lets her head fall back against her pillows, and muffles, “I’m embarrassed.”

Nomi takes a second to catch on, and then gives a low, supportive laugh.

“Riley, Riley, Riley. That’s totally okay. But, believe me – you need to come to this. Please. Just, trust me. Do it for us.

It takes her a moment to form any words, too busy lulling in her own humility. She tries to convince herself that going is a bad idea, because Will will probably want to talk, and she wont want to talk, and everything will become worse than it is.

On the other hand, all of her friends want her there. This might be the last chance they all have together for a long time, and she can’t just _not_ go.

So, she swallows her pride, takes a deep breath, and says, “Fine. I’ll be there in twenty.”

Nomi and everyone else who are listening in on the call let out chants and laughter, and Riley just rolls her eyes, an unwelcomed smile making its way to her face. She hangs up before she has to hear more groping and whining, and she tosses her phone to the side.

She can do this.

♡♡♡

When she arrives, completely underdressed, with no makeup on and her hair a mess, Nomi and Neets meet her. They look gorgeous, dolled up and smiling like she’s never seen before, and it brings up her mood a bit. She knows that she looks like nothing compared to them, but she can’t change that now.

“Come on, there’s almost enough time!” Amanita shouts, gripping Riley’s hand to pull her inside.

“Time for what?” She asks, almost tripping over the hem of her dress.

Nomi just laughs, smiling. “You’ll see.”

And, Riley knows that she’s made a mistake. She shouldn’t have come, because something’s up, and she’s fairly sure that it’ll have to do with Will. But, of course, even without being there, Will has a constant control over her.

She can’t ponder on her mistake, though, because as soon as they enter the gym, she’s too in awe by the decorations and the outfits. Everything is so beautiful, and even though she’d rather not be here, she has to give credit where credit is due – the place look absolutely fantastic.

Streamers are along the walls, and the lights are dim. Most of the people are gone, now, the night nearly over, but that doesn’t take away from the magnificence.

“This place is amazing,” Riley mutters, following Nomi and Neets to where all of their friends are seated.

She’s greeted by everyone, and complimented, despite looking like a Freddy Krueger Reject Doll. It’s nice to see everyone she cares about, though, and she takes it all in no matter her differences in opinion. This is their night as much hers, and they shouldn’t have to worry about her attitude.

She sits, and she waits, because she knows that Will is going to show up, any second, and is going to take away the enjoyment.

As soon as she sees him, completely glammed out, looking like God, she’s completely out of breath. If it weren’t impossible, Riley would say that she had forgotten just how gorgeous he is. That charm that made her first feel for him is present in every aspect of his existence – he’s a fucking _Adonis_.

“Hey, Riles,” he says, finally stopping in front of her.

Riley looks up, forces a smile, and says, “Hi, Will.”

She can feel all eyes on them, and figures that Will can too, because he leans forward and whispers, “Wanna step to the side?”

She nods, stands, and follows him to the opposite side of the gym, far away from any living creature. She can do this – take her rejection like a woman.

“You look stunning,” he says, glancing over her dress. She’s a bit taken back, but knows that this is how he works – he’s charismatic, charming.

“Thank,” she says. “You too.”

Short and to the point. That’s all she needs to be.

“I’m really glad you came. I know you’ve been avoiding me.”

Riley just stares down, avoiding eye contact.

“We really need to talk, though.”

Will clears his throat and runs his hand through his hair. “Okay. Well, Amanita told me. Like, what you’re thinking and stuff. About me.”

Riley nods, keeping her eyes away from his. She’d like to vanish, now.

“I know. So, just go ahead,” she says. “Tell me that you _just want to be friends_ and _you like me, but not like that_.”

When Will doesn’t respond right away, she looks up, watches the confusion on his face. Her heart is beating out of rhythm.

“Well?” Riley asks, crossing her arms. “Go on.”

Will just shakes his head, frowning. “That’s not at all what I’m thinking, Riles.”

Her heart practically jumps out of her chest. Her skin is on fire. She’s confused and in love and there’s so much happening, or at least that’s how it feels. And, _Will_ is _Will_ , so she’s obviously flustered.

“What?” she forces.

Will just nods, reaching out to touch her hands.

“I was gonna say that, although it’s taken a while for me to realize, I _do_ care about you. A lot. _Like that_.”

Riley doesn’t think that living is a real thing, anymore. Will is here, and he’s saying that he wants her, and she’s never been in this situation – she’s not sure how her heart is still working, or how she’s still thinking.

“Really?” She asks, her voice breaking.

Will just laughs, his eyes crinkling. “Yes, really.”

With her mind still racing and her heart still stammering, Will’s hands are on her, and his face is so much closer to hers than it’s ever been. She can smell the mint on his breath, the too much cologne on his skin, the warmth in his body.

“Can I please kiss you, now?” He asks, laughter in his voice and face overjoyed.

Riley just stutters. She doesn’t know how to react, until suddenly she does, because now she has so many questions.

“Wait – Why did you wait so long to tell me this, though? I’ve been fucking humiliated since I knew that you knew.”

Will just shakes his head, grinning at her. “I wanted to wait until the right moment. I needed this to be special, because we’ve both been waiting, whether I knew it or not, for a long time.”

And, Riley’s just caught up in it – in him. He’s amazing, she’s in love.

If she spends the rest of the night, completely drunk on the thought of Will, and, if everyone is irritated at how often they kiss, no one bothers to object, because it’s been a long time coming.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and feedback are very appreciated thank you! 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
